Imposible
by Diminishing Quarter
Summary: El amor los unio como nunca se lo imaginaron, sin saber que ambos eran el objetivo de su venganza.  Mal Sumary lo se, denle una oportunidad. Ciel X OC
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO.

EXCEPTO LOS PERSONAJES AJENOS A LA HSTORIA ORIGINAL.

Londres época actual

El ruido de los autos, las luces incandescentes de cualquier anuncio y sin obviar la grande masa de humanidad transitando por las calles. Todo le provocaba dolor de cabeza y cerraba sus ojos por unos momentos. Se llenaba de furia, el maldito ruido no cesaba; solo aumentaba más y le provocaba más dolor.

El teléfono que traía en su bolsillo sonó y leyó el mensaje que le habían enviado. Se molestó, aún tenía que esperar aquí y ya no soportaba más, pero lo haría porque se trataba de su persona especial. Observo a la gente pasar, los autos que pasaban de un lado a otro; el sonido del claxon y las risas de las parejas.

Suspiro. Tenía que calmarse, le urgía verlo, solo esa persona podía calmarla. Solo esa persona. No podía esperarlo aquí, así que cambio de rumbo. Le respondió el mensaje diciéndole el cambio de lugar. Donde solo ellos dos podían estar solos.

Camino varias cuadras, no le importó empujar a la gente que se atravesaba. Casi siempre lo hacía y antes se disculpaba, pero desde que cambio dejo de importarle muchas cosas.

Se acercaba a su destino.

Se adentró al lugar y espero ahí.

No espero mucho, un brazo toco su hombro y volteo. Mostro una gran sonrisa, solo para él. Su persona especial se acercó y le dio un beso, planeaba hacerlo pasionalmente y dejar de besar hasta que el aire le faltara; pero no fue correspondido. Solo se limitó a que sus labios se tocaran.

Algo le pasaba y de eso estaba seguro, siempre respondía a sus besos y esta vez no.

-Algo anda mal- dijo y le pasó uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

-Todo está mal- susurro- cuéntalo otra vez. Otra vez para mí.-

-Está bien-

Antes de hablar, recostó su cuerpo sobre el frio suelo, y puso la cabeza sobre su pecho. Con sus brazos rodeo su cintura y acariciaba su espalda. Se escuchó el suspirar y la persona especial sonrió.


	2. Capitulo 1

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO.**

**EXCEPTO LOS PERSONAJES AJENOS A LA HSTORIA ORIGINAL.**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 1<p>

Londres 1894

Ciel Phantomhive tomaba te a las 12 en punto en su jardín. El día soleado y tranquilo le parecía perfecto a Sebastián para preparar la comida al aire libre. Ciel dejaba la taza sobre la mesa, Sebastián dirigió su mirada hacia donde su joven amo se había quedado petrificado.

Un hombre de la edad que podría que podría haber tenido el padre de Ciel ahora de no haber fallecido, se encontraba al pie de la puerta. El cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, su traje negro y pulcro; muy parecido al de Ciel.

El hombre no venía solo.

Otro hombre, años más joven; en apariencia de la misma edad que Sebastián. Lo acompañaba. Se trataba de su mayordomo, el traje era inconfundible. Él también era rubio, con su cabello recogido en una coleta y de ojos negros tan profundos como la oscuridad.

Ciel se levantó de la silla y camino hacia el hombre.

-Brad Mathews- Ciel estaba sorprendido.

Brad Mathews. Empresario exitoso e importante de América. Fue el mejor amigo de Vicent Phantomhive, el padre de Ciel.

Ciel recordaba poco de él, hace años había partido a América para comenzar con una nueva compañía. La cual tuvo un éxito rotundo. Estaba sorprendido de que hubiera regresado, jamás se lo había imaginado. Creyó que nunca lo volvería a ver. Era uno de los pocos hombres que Ciel podría atreverse a admirar. Y aquí estaba, de vuelta después de 16 años; a tan solo unos pasos de él.

-Que fue lo que paso con Tío Brad. ¿Ya no me dirás así?- Brad sonreía y permanecía en l entrada del jardín.

Ciel se limitaba a permanecer en la seriedad, no se permitía mostrar ninguna pizca de debilidad; aunque sea una persona importante para él.

-Por favor. Tome asiento Sr. Mathews – Sebastián retiro una de las sillas.

Brad comenzó a caminar y debajo del saco que usaba, un bastón salió a la luz. Brad no podía caminar bien. El mayordomo de Brad lo ayudo a sentarse.

-¡Oh! Perdone mi imprudencia- dijo Brad- él es mi mayordomo Alexander Robinson

-Mucho gusto- Alexander hizo una reverencia. Su mirada se encontró con el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive y sonrió.

Fue algo completamente… distinto y extraño para Sebastián.

Sebastián quedo atónito, ese mayordomo tenía algo diferente. No sabía que exactamente, no le parecía normal; tenía la sensación de haberlo visto en alguna otra parte.

-Creo que notaste mis inconvenientes, Ciel- dijo Brad al notar que Ciel no apartaba la mirada de él.

No dejaba de ver la mano que sostenía con fuerza el bastón.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto sin importar una pequeña reprimenda de Sebastián.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé.- Respondió- Ni los mejores médicos han podido responder sobre mi enfermedad-

-Por 16 años no pisaste Londres, ni siquiera la muerte de tu mejor amigo y esposa te hizo volver. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

Ciel miraba amenazadoramente al amigo de su difunto padre. La cara de Brad mostraba la humillación, tristeza y decepción. Ciel aun así no cambiaría su mirada. Brad sonrió, el niño era bueno, muy astuto para su corta edad.

-Eres digno del apellido Phantomhive, Ciel.- Brad volvió a sonreír y miro a Sebastián.- la verdad es que vine por unos asuntos a resolver aquí, pero no tendré todo el tiempo para resolverlos. Y decidí ver al hijo de mi viejo amigo. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?- dijo

-Nada. Solo cuando los "asuntos" tienen que ver conmigo ¿o me equivoco?- Ciel que nada bueno saldría de esta conversación y de lo que Brad quería.- Sebastián retírate- ordeno

-Como ordene joven amo. Sebastián observo por última vez a Alexander y sus ojos, de esa oscuridad unos destellos rojizos aparecieron y brillaron con intensidad.

-¡No!- grito Brad- mis asuntos también tienen que ver con el- dijo dirigiéndose a Ciel.

Sebastián volvió a su lugar, detrás de su amo. De su joven amo de 18 años. Se observaron por unos momentos hasta que se rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- hablo Ciel

-¡que no lo ves! Me estoy muriendo Ciel, lenta y dolorosamente. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo me quede. Tal vez mañana recibas noticias de mi muerte. Nadie lo sabe.-

-Solo quieres que me compadezca de ti- finalizó Ciel – si no lo hice a la muerte de mis padres, que crees que lo hare contigo.-

Brad tosió un poco. Se cubrió con un pañuelo que Alexander le había entregado.

-Ya tengo gente que se preocupe por mí, muchas gracias chico. La cuestiones que pronto moriré Ciel, ¿quién se encargara de lo que dejare? Mi hija, mi única hija no puede hacerlo-

-¿Lo que quieres es darme todo? -Pregunto.

Ciel no sabía si estaba en lo correcto, pero si lo estaba no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de expandir sus dominios.

-Esencialmente, pero solo quiero que seas la cubierta de la portada.-

Sebastián y Alexander escuchaban y observaban con detenimiento la conversación,

¿Qué es lo que trama realmente?

Sebastián lo vigilaba constantemente, cada gesto, cada movimiento.

Alexander la deba la menor importancia, se encontraba impaciente; seria libre dentro de poco y se llevaría su recompensa por tantos años de servicio. Se preguntaba si el joven Phantomhive ya se había dado cuenta de lo que era en realidad. Su mayordomo Sebastián lo había notado apenas se habían visto; querría saber que tan ingenuo podía ser ese joven.

Al fin y al cabo eran lo mismo. Demonios. Solo que el nivel y poder entre ellos dos no era el mismo. Sebastián era inferior y lo sabía. Alexander se había labrado una reputación desde hace 200 años. Una pelea no sería lo adecuado ahora, no le interesaba pelear, no por ahora.

-Si tan solo me quieres para eso, creo que declinare tu oferta-

Ciel se levantó y regresaba a la mansión. Le daba la espalda a un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a eso; a que le dieran la espalda en todo. Ciel estaba atrasado para una junta que tendría dentro de poco y debía partir en estos momentos. Sebastián lo seguía detrás de él, se alejaban; ambos lo hacían.

Y solo quedaban Brad y su mayordomo Alexander. No quería usar su última carta, pero se había decidido a hacer lo que sea para que Ciel aceptara. Ese joven era la única persona que le quedaba de confianza. Tenía la certeza que Vicent y su esposa lo habían criado bien, pero por ese accidente el chico cambio. Él estuvo al tanto de Ciel, cuando el desapareció el y madame red hicieron lo imposible para buscarlo, sin resultado alguno.

Cuando apareció le pidió a madame red discreción, no podía permitir que Ciel se enterara de su participación en su búsqueda. Cuando ella murió, se hizo cargo de todos los gastos y nuevamente su nombre no fue mencionado.

No podía enterarse que él lo ayudaba de alguna forma. No dejaría que supiera que de alguna forma sabía lo que le sucedería a sus padres. El mismo les había advertido antes de irse de Londres, pero años después sucedió lo inevitable. No quería convertirse en uno de los objetivos de su venganza.

Brad sabía lo que era ese mayordomo. Casi podía identificarlos con solo verlos, no eran normales.

Levanto la vista hacia a Alexander y su mayordomo asintió. Antes de entrar a la mansión Brad hablo fuertemente.

-Nunca creí que llegaría a ver a una persona con un trato. Y mucho menos que tú lo tendrías- palabras mágicas que hicieron detener a Ciel.

Dio media vuelta y frente a él, muy cerca de él. Alexander lo invitaba a sentarse de nuevo.

-Por favor conde Phantomhive, regrese a su asiento.-

En menos de un segundo Sebastián estaba en medio de ambos, dispuesto a proteger a su amo.

-Sebastián- dijo el otro mayordomo- No deseo discutir, mi amo solo quiere hablar con el conde.- a pesar de las palabras, Sebastián no le creía y seguía dispuesto a atacar.

-¡Sebastián!- Ciel grito- detente- la orden fue captada en seguida.

Ciel tomo asiento de nuevo y cada mayordomo se acercó a su amo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- el tono de voz era alto y amenazante, pero era sutil. Lo suficiente para no embarcarse en una pelea.

-No es difícil de saber. Somos humanos, y como humanos somos débiles ante un deseo albergado en nosotros. Queremos cumplirlo a toda costa y sin importar las consecuencias. Y después ellos aparecen- Brad se detuvo un momento e indico a los mayordomos- hambrientos. Quieren un alma, la cual puedan degustar. Transforman para hacerte lo más apetitoso-

Respiro profundo y cerro sus ojos por un momento.

-Todo lo que necesitan es que el humano cumpla su objetivo y después ellos tendrán su recompensa. Lo último que quiero es que un hombre sin escrúpulos se aproveche de la fortuna que le dejare a mi única hija.

Ciel escuchaba atento a lo que Brad le contaba y aun así no sentía compasión por él, si no lastima.

-No deseo comprometerte con ella- dirigió su vista hacia el joven Ciel- Seria Lo Último Que Quisiera Hacer- recalco con mucho cuidado esas palabras y sonrió maliciosamente.- lo único que quiero es que la ayudes a forjar un futuro. Y si llega a encontrar a un hombre digno de ella, tú te encargaras de darle el poder de todo.-

-¿eso es todo?- dijo Ciel esperando los últimos alientos de Brad.

-Ella vendrá a Londres muy pronto. No tiene a nadie más, por favor; por la amistad que hubo entre tu padre y yo. Acógela. Dale la bienvenida a tu casa.-

Brad comenzó a toser incontrolablemente y gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente.

-Amo- Alexander se acercó y comenzó a auxiliarlo.

-¿Qué pasara si me llego a rehusar?- Ciel termino con la pequeña sesión de primeros auxilios. No quería a una mocosa invadiendo sus propiedades, ya tenía suficiente con los atolondrados que trabajaban para él.

-Bueno si llegaras a negarte, me vería en la penosa tarea de impedir tu objetivo- dijo y de pronto su mirada había cambiado, mostrando al verdadero Brad.- Ciel no te sorprendas. Yo también tengo un trato.-

Brad levanto la manga de su camisa. El símbolo del contrato brillaba con intensidad, a pesar de la luz del día; el contrato resplandecía. Ciel noto que Alexander se quitaba lentamente el guante de su mano y mostraba el mismo sello que Brad.

-Y sé muy bien que tú tienes el sello ahí- dijo señalando su parche- puedo impedir tu objetivo con tan solo unas palabras-

Ambos mayordomos esperaban alguna orden de sus amos, pero nada salió de sus bocas. Ciel se sentía acorralado, su más anhelado objetivo podía verse truncado. No tenía más opción que aceptar lo que Brad e proponía. Le hervía la sangre de sentirse así. Por este lapso de tiempo se sentía el ratón. Por ahora la experiencia le había ganado a la juventud.

-¡Muy bien! Aceptare lo que propones- Brad sonreía victorioso y se levantó- prepara 2 habitaciones para el Sr. Mathews y otra para su ro mayordomo-

-Como desee amo- Sebastián comenzó a guiarlos hacia la mansión y antes de entrar Brad se detuvo.

-Gracias Ciel, en verdad te lo agradezco-

Ciel no respondió.

Sebastián no demoro en preparar las habitaciones, primero mostro la habitación de Brad; cuando se dirigía a mostrarle la habitación a Alexander, él se negó. Diciendo que después lo buscaría para que le mostrara la habitación. Sebastián los dejo a solas.

Alexander camino hacia la ventana y de gran casualidad la espléndida vista era el jardín. Justamente donde Ciel tiraba los objetos que había en la mesa. Su amo sí que había acorralado a ese joven.

Por eso el mismo había hecho el trato con él. Sabía lo especial que es Brad Mathews y solo él lo sabía.

-¿Cree que su hija estará bien aquí amo?- Alexander pregunto sin apartar la vista de la escena.

-Si- respondió y Alexander volteo hacia el- mientras este con quien la vio crecer. Ella la conoce más que nadie- Alexander se incoó ante su amo y bajo su cabeza- sé que la cuidaras bien ¡Y esa es mi última orden!-

-Como ordene mi Amo- Alexander salió de la habitación y sigilosamente reviso los rincones de la mansión. Después de todo tenía que cumplir la voluntad de su Amo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno y que les perece.<strong>  
><strong>díganme todo lo que les gusto y no, todo eso me hace mejorar<strong>

_**Chio-san**_**: gracias por el rewiew :)**


	3. capitulo 2

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO.

EXCEPTO LOS PERSONAJES AJENOS A LA HSTORIA ORIGINAL.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 2<p>

Su padre había dejado una carta en su ausencia. Le había prohibido leerla hasta que pasaran dos días de su partida. Justo como su padre lo había pedido, la joven abrió la carta y la leyó.

La letra impecable y elegante.

Brad, le pedía que lo alcanzara en Londres después de haber leído esta misma carta. Tenía que llevarse todas sus pertenencias, pues Brad se había encargado de vender la casa que tenía en América.

La chica hizo todo lo que Brad pedía en esa carta. Tomo sus pertenencias y tomo el primer barco hacia Londres.

Un carruaje esperaba, un hombre se acercó a ella diciéndole que venía de parte de su padre y lo llevaría a él. Ella subió al carruaje y este comenzó a moverse.

Ella pensaba que nuca más pisaría esta tierra, se había ido a los 2 años con su familia. Veía pasar todas las calles de Londres, las familias que podía alcanzar a ver y varios niños jugando entre las calles. Se recostó en el asiento del carruaje y cerro sus ojos, se sentía nerviosa y extraña en regresar a Londres, el lugar que la vio nacer.

El carruaje se detuvo y ella vio una gran mansión, la puerta se abría y vio a un mayordomo. Fuera de lo normal. Pálido, cabello oscuro y ojos carmesí. Por una extraña razón, tuvo una sensación de confort y de peligro; era como si ese mayordomo fuera especial y podía notarlo, era especial. Tal vez tan especial como Alexander, tal y como su padre se lo había dicho un año atrás.

La sorpresa que se llevaría su amo, el pensando que la hija de Brad Mathews era solo una niña. Si no que es una jovencita de la misma edad que él y con un aroma particular.

-Bienvenida a la mansión Phantomhive madame- Sebastián le tendió su mano y la ayudo a bajar del carruaje. – Mi nombre es Sebastián Michaelis- hizo una reverencia.

Ella se sonrojo un poco, no creía que todos los mayordomos fueran así.

-¿Phantomhive? – Pregunto la joven- estoy buscando a mi padre. Brad Mathews-

-Por aquí- respondió Sebastián y la dirigió hacia la mansión y sin dudarlo ella lo siguió.

La casa era espectacular, digna de un noble de Londres. Sebastián caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la mansión, al final de ese pasillo se visualizaba una puerta.

El ambiente se ponía rígido, lúgubre, la chica retrocedió inmediatamente. No le gustaba lo que sentía, o más bien lo que presentía al ver lo que ocultaba esa puerta. Lo sabía detrás se encontraba su última oportunidad de despedirse, su padre estaba ahí.

¿Acaso agonizando? ¿Por fin la enfermedad lo había abatido?

Ya no lo habían perdonado los años extra de vida que tenía, el tiempo no perdona. No quería abrir esa puerta y ver lo que más le asustaba. No quería abrir esa puerta, solo no quería. Sebastián vio el repentino dolor de la chica, se acercó a ella y la hizo avanzar.

-Su padre la espera-

Ella dio un paso forzado, y los demás fueron guiados por el demonio detrás de ella.

Estaba ante la puerta, tomo la perilla y su mano tembló. Giro lentamente y escucho el "clic", había abierto la puerta y sentía el final cerca.

Su respiración se hacía mucho más lenta y pesada, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero se iría sin remordimiento alguno. Su último pendiente se había cerrado. Le ordeno a Alexander que saliera, necesitaba hablar con su hija a solas.

Se había abierto la puerta y Brad volteo. Al pie de la puerta estaba su hija, lo único que lo mantuvo cuando su esposa murió. Solo verla le recordaba a su mujer, esos ojos que solo había heredado de él, el cabello castaño y largo cayendo por su espalda. Solo de su difunta esposa. Esa nariz respingada y piel blanca, podía jurar que dios se apiadaba un momento de él y le permitía ver de nuevo a su mujer.

Ella se acercó hasta la cama y su padre se encargó de limpiar sus lágrimas. Padre e hija compartiendo el último momento en el que estarían juntos.

Ciel estaba en su despacho degustando de una merienda que Sebastián hace unos momentos le había entregado. Se encontraba aburrido y pensativo por un asunto especial

¿Cómo se encargaría de esa niña?

Por ahora tenía el poder de las empresas de Brad, eso le ayudaría a expandir las suyas en América. Y debía apresurarse, si un hombre enamoraba a esa niña todo se iría de sus manos.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto tratando de sonar nada interesado.

-En la habitación con el Sr. Mathews, ¿algo mas my lord?

¿NECESITABA ALGO MÁS? Sinceramente… no lo sabía.

Solo que su cuerpo quería moverse y entrar a la habitación y ver a la hija de Brad, llorando en ese cuerpo agonizante.

-¿Cómo es?-pregunto sin pensar en la clase de impresión que daría.

-Si me permite mis palabras- Ciel asintió dándole permiso.- Deliciosa, cualquier humano caería ante ella. Si yo fuera humano también lo haría, incluso un incubo caería.- dijo el demonio- es toda una mujer.

-¿Mujer?-

-Si my lord, apuesto que usted caería ante los encantos de ella- dijo Sebastián y dio a relucir una gran sonrisa

-Tsk… Que absurdo eres

Ciel estaba algo intrigado. La que creía una simple niña, resulto ser una joven y tal vez de su edad. Lo más perturbante era lo que Sebastián le había dicho. Le había gustado una mujer, y desde que ese demonio trabajaba para el; nunca pero nunca. Le había gustado una mujer.

Ni siquiera cuando Ciel le cuestionaba a Sebastián sobre la opinión que tenia sobre Elizabeth. Pero él siempre le respondía que ella nunca le vería de otra forma. Solo como la prometida y futura esposa de su amo.

Por primera vez admitía que ese demonio podía caer ante los encantos de una mujer. Exactamente de la joven que acaba de pisar su mansión y con la que compartiría el techo desde hoy. Pensar en eso le trajo una duda al conde.

¿Qué tan bella podía ser? ¿Qué encanto tenia para que Sebastián admitiera su gusto?

….

Caminaba por uno de los tantos pasillos de la mansión, escuchaba el llanto de la joven y las sabias palabras que le daba su padre. Pronto lo llamaría su amo, y el con jubilo iría hacia él. Esta seria su ultima noche sirviendo a ese hombre y como se habían prometido el alma de Brad seria suya. Al otro extremo venia el mayordomo del conde, traía un acharola de plata con algunas vasijas, listos para llevarlas a la cocina.

Alexander se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a Sebastián.

No le agradaba ni un poco ese mayordomo. El arruinaría la última orden de su amo. Alexander solo tenía que cuidarla por un tiempo, solo lo suficiente hasta que ella se recuperara de lo inevitable.

-Es una lastima- hablo el demonio de cabellera rubia.- tendrás que esperar por un alma podrida- Sebastián camino sin decir nada.

Alexander sentía el final cerca, era mejor estar en el lugar preciso cuando lo llamaran.

…..

* * *

><p>Padre e hija en la misma habitación, viéndose por última vez. Ella no paraba de llorar, y el débil no podía consolarla.<p>

-Deberás ser fuerte mi princesa- apenas se escuchaba su voz al salir de sus labios – no te dejare desamparada-

La joven tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

-El conde Phantomhive te cuidara bien-le decía- cuida de ti y conviértete en una mujer que me haga sentir orgulloso, piensa en ti y tus beneficios. Confía en quien debas confiar.-

-Padre… po-por que me dice eso- la chica sollozaba. Se quito sus guantes que traía puestos y volvió a tomar las manos de su padre.

- Estoy muriendo a una edad joven, solo…. Solo quiero lo mejor para mi hija. No te veré casar, ni sostendré a mis nietos. Pero me quiero ir sabiendo que tendrás tu futuro forjado- Brad tosió y unas pequeñas gotas de sangre brotaron de su boca- El conde será tu escudo y "el" te cuidara- dijo dándole n énfasis a otra persona- cuídate mi princesa… mi Katherine. -

Las palabras de su padre se tornaban más confusas para ella. Cerraba sus ojos lentamente y ella presencio como esos ojos grises que alguna vez fueron cálidos se hacían fríos y sombríos hasta dejar de emitir brillo alguno. Había muerto, Brad Mathews. Había fallecido.

Alexander levanto con cuidado a Katherine que lloraba inconsolablemente, la dirigió a una silla. Miro las lágrimas que recorrían esas mejillas y la limpio. Se alejó de ella y probó esa amargura que los ojos de la chica emitían.

Tomo una sabana blanca y comenzó a cubrir l cadáver que alguna vez fue su amo. Aquel toque fue suficiente para adueñarse de su alma, sentía la energía recorres su espina dorsal y almacenarse en todo su cuerpo. Los ojos oscuros de Alexander se llenaron de un destello, indicando que el alma de Brad yacía dentro de él.

El trato había terminado, por fin era libre de irse, pero no del todo.

Aun quedaba ese asunto, la ultima orden que no por el contrato; si no por su palabra tendría que cumplir. El cuidado de Katherine Mathews.

Katherine Mathews, la pueden catalogar por hermosa, llena de vida y de un alama pura que peligraba en corromperse. Exactamente del tipo que le gustan.

Después de cubrir el cuerpo salió de a habitación y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Se topo de nuevo con Sebastián y se miraron.

Alexander sonrió y mostro en sus ojos el alma de Brad, dándole a entender que ya había fallecido. Salió por la puerta y desapareció, sabiendo que no seria la última vez que rondaría por ahí.

Sebastián aviso al conde sobre el fallecimiento de Brad y sobre la pobre humana que necesitaba su ayuda. Ciel se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la habitación. Vio a la chica llorando. Observo el cadáver debajo de la sabana y le ordeno a su mayordomo que le asignara una habitación a la joven que se encontraba ahí.

**Muy corto lo se u.u inspiración en lo mas bajo del fondo. Tratare de hacerlos mas largos, y ademas de mi gran desaparicion en este fic jaj no tengo excusa :P me daba flojera transcribir los capitulos a la computadora y aun me faltan jajaj.**

Espero que les haya gustado el cap y gracias por los rewiews

Eso me hacer sonreir y querer transcribir mas rapido los capitulos

Saludos!


End file.
